


Potentially Endless

by VoiceOfDoomCalling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDoomCalling/pseuds/VoiceOfDoomCalling
Summary: A series of one-shots surrounding Jango and Obi-Wan. Their relationship in various universes.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	1. A Garden on his Arm - soulmate Au

**Author's Note:**

> On your skin, tattoos appear. They are a glimpse into the very being of your soulmate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your skin, tattoos appear. They are a glimpse into the very being of your soulmate.

Jango’s skin is blank for years of tattoos, then suddenly his arm bursts to life with color. All manner of plants are painted onto his skin, all interconnecting with one another from wrist to shoulder. 

Jaster, when he’s sees it, tells him with a sly smile, “your soulmate will be living a  colorful life.” 

Jango groans at the poor joke, smiling despite of it. He recognizes a lot of the plants. His mother had drilled as many of them as she could in him as soon as he could understand. As soon as he asked about the tattoo on his father’s back. 

_His father took off his shirt to show him the full of it. It was awash with plants, so dense, he couldn’t see any skin. “Your mother’s is like this too.” He told him grinning. “My parents before us too”._

_“A Fett’s soulmate is always cursed to end up with a green thumb.” His mother yelled from the kitchen. “It’s what they get for having a soulmate with a surname meaning “farm”!”_

_ “Says the woman whose last name means “green”! Hypocrite!” His father shot back laughing. _

Jango smiling softly, traces up the center of his arm, the stem of an edelweiss, to its white petals on his wrist.

Noble courage

His parents both had the same flower for each other “growing” on their skin too.

Eagerly, he scans his arm for other familiar plants. Most of them he knew, some he only recognized from books, while others were completely foreign to him.

One thing was certain, his soulmate would be well traveled too. The plants on his arm were too varied to have come from one place.

It made his heart flutter, if they weren’t Mandalorian like him. Perhaps, they could choose to be one day. There were so many plants that promised a strong soulmate.

Honeysuckle, polyanthus, mistlely...

Then he spots another familiar plant, and his heart feels like it’s being crushed under the weight of everything. 

He turns his attention fully to it, everything from edelweiss to mistlely disappearing under its weight.

Face going blank, his fingers delicately brush the blood red carnation’s petals.

It didn’t look like their story will end any happier than his parents had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> polyanthus - confidence   
> edelweiss - noble courage   
> Honeysuckle - devotion   
> Mistlely (Mistletoe) - I surmount all obstacles  
> Red carnation - my heart breaks


	2. Kicking Away Some Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hondo deserved it.

Obi-Wan kicked Hondo in the face, sending the pirate flying.

Kryze’s eyes went bug eyed and her mouth dropped to the floor.

Skywalker and his Padawan looked like they’d just witnessed history being made. Awe and disbelief painted on their faces.

Jango, much to his own dismay, found that his heart fluttered at the sight. He might’ve fallen a little in love.


	3. Can’t Hide Your Love Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin probably only just found out yesterday. While Obi-Wan’s known about him and Padmé for years.

“I hope you at least told Padmé I said hello.” Obi-Wan called out to them.

They both freezed, and Rex quietly prayed that Skywalker wouldn’t say anything, that he’d just keep walking—

“How’s Fett been?” Skywalker snapped back over his shoulder.

Rex flinched.

**Author's Note:**

> polyanthus - confidence  
> edelweiss - noble courage  
> Honeysuckle - devotion  
> Mistlely (in actuality Mistletoe) - I surmount all obstacles  
> Red carnation - my heart breaks


End file.
